Where Did We Go wrong?
by scabbedangel
Summary: A Kim and Bosco story. Kim walks in on Jimmy cheating on her and Bosco is there to pick up the pieces. *There will be lots of drama in this story*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or any of the characters.

* * *

Kim ran as fast as she could. She couldn't believe what she had just walked in on. She thought everything was perfect between her and Jimmy. She thought they were happy. Apparently he wasn't satisfied. He didn't even notice that she had walked in. How could he not have heard her slamming the door shut when she ran out? She couldn't believe she was actually stupid enough to marry Jimmy. She knew how he was. She just thought he had changed when she got pregnant with Joey. He was the one that said they should get married. She thought that was what he wanted. She couldn't even look at him again. She didn't want to hear his voice.

Kim plopped herself down on the curb in front of a bar. She sighed deeply and threw her head in her hands. She didn't even realize she was crying till she felt someone shake her. She looked up and saw it was Bosco. He was standing right in front of her. She quickly wiped the tears off of her face and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Bosco asked. He never expected Kim to be seated outside of a bar crying. She was always so bubbly and smiley. He wasn't used to seeing her like this. He didn't know her that well, but he knew enough to know she didn't usually sit in front of bars crying.

"I'm just having a rough night," Kim replied. She felt more tears falling down her face. She wiped those away. Why couldn't she stop crying? She didn't want to give Jimmy that satisfaction. She wanted to go home, but she didn't want to see him. She couldn't deal with that right now. She had work early tomorrow morning. She couldn't be up all night screaming at him.

"Why don't we go inside and talk? You look like you could use a drink," Bosco observed. He was curious as to what was bothering her. She seemed pretty upset. He lead her into the bar and they sat down at the bar. He ordered them some drinks and looked at Kim again.

"What happened? I've never seen you like this before," Bosco said gently. She looked so down. He didn't like seeing her like this.

"I walked in on Jimmy sleeping with my sister," Kim answered. She started crying again and took a sip of her drink. Bosco was right, she did need a drink. She just couldn't drink too much. She didn't need a hangover tomorrow.

"Does he know you walked in on that?" Bosco asked. He was sure if Jimmy knew he would have ran after Kim trying to explain. Everyone knew the type of person Jimmy was. But no one thought he would cheat on Kim and with her own sister. That was really screwed up.

"No. He didn't even realize after I slammed the door. I can't believe I was so stupid. I thought he was happy. It was his idea to get married. I can't believe my own sister would sleep with him," Kim said. She looked up at Bosco. He actually looked concerned. She wasn't used to Bosco being nice. She didn't know him that well though. All she saw was the way he acted at work and what other people said about him. A lot of people had some choice opinions of Bosco. He didn't seem that bad right now. He actually seemed nice. Maybe Faith wasn't so crazy for being able to put up with him. Faith probably saw a side of him that no one else did.

"Are you going back there tonight?" Bosco asked. He saw the look on Kim's face and knew that wasn't a possibility. He felt bad for her. No one deserved to be cheated on. Even he hasn't cheated on anyone. He couldn't believe Jimmy did this to Kim. They have a kid. What was Jimmy thinking?

"I can't go back there tonight. I don't even know where I'm going to stay. My mother is out of town and Bobby's probably asleep by now," Kim replied. She sighed and took another sip of her drink. She really could use to get drunk tonight. She didn't want to think about tonight. Jimmy hurt her. She loved him and apparently he didn't feel the same. Everyone tried to warn her away from Jimmy. She felt like such an idiot for not listening. Everyone turned out to be right about him.

"You can stay at my place tonight. I promise I won't try anything with you. I'll sleep on the couch and you can use my bed," Bosco offered. He saw Kim smile a little. He hoped she didn't get freaked out about him offering to let her stay at his place. He knew what people said about him and he knew Kim had to have heard the stories about him. He didn't care what people thought about him though. All that mattered was Faith knew the kind of person he was. She was his best friend. He told her everything.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden," Kim said softly. For some reason she actually felt that she could trust Bosco. He was being really nice to her. He didn't seem like what everyone said about him. She actually enjoyed talking to him.

"Of course I'm sure and you're not burdening me. I wouldn't have offered if it would have been a problem," Bosco replied. He didn't blame her for not wanting to go back home tonight. Jimmy probably would have acted like nothing happened since he didn't even know Kim walked in on him cheating on her. Bosco put some money on the bar and walked Kim to his car. He opened the door for her and got in the drivers side. He hoped everything worked out for her. She didn't deserve what Jimmy had done to her.

* * *

Jimmy scrambled as fast as he could to put his clothes back on. He knew Kim would be getting home soon. He couldn't believe he had just slept with her sister. If Kim found out she would kill the both of them. He had a great thing going with Kim. He didn't want to ruin it. Jimmy looked at Melonie who had just finished putting her clothes back on. She didn't look the least bit worried.

"We can't say anything about this to Kim. This shouldn't have even happened. I'm married to your sister and we have a kid," Jimmy stated. He knew he screwed up. He just hoped Kim didn't find out. He really did love her.

"Relax Jimmy. She isn't going to find out. And do you really think I'd be stupid enough to tell Kim. She would never talk to me again," Melonie replied. Jimmy was right. This should have never happened. Jimmy was Kim's husband. She knew how much her sister loved Jimmy. Melonie was about to walk out of the room when she saw Kim's purse on the dresser.

"Did Kim leave her purse here this morning?" Melonie asked. She didn't know Kim to be leaving her purse anyone. That thing was glued to her body.

"No why?" Jimmy asked. He saw Kim leave with it this morning.

"Because her purse is sitting here on the dresser," Melonie answered. Now she was worried. If Kim didn't leave her purse here that meant she had seen them. This was so screwed up. Kim would never forgive her for this. Why did she have to sleep with Jimmy? She should have known better.

"No it can't be. That would mean that she saw us. Please tell me you're kidding," Jimmy said. He walked over to where Melonie was and saw that Kim's purse was there. How did they not notice that she had walked in? This wasn't good. He had no idea what he was going to do or what he cold even say to Kim when she came back.

"I'm not kidding. This is a mess Jimmy. We should have never slept together. Kim is never going to talk to me again," Melonie said. She made a mistake and she knew Kim would never understand it or brush it off as an accident. This was bad. She needed to talk to Kim.

"I'm going to try and find her. I need to talk to her," Jimmy said. He pulled on his shoes and grabbed his coat leaving Melonie there all alone in tears. They both knew they messed up.

Melonie grabbed the rest of her things and went to the living room. She fell asleep on the couch waiting for both Jimmy and Kim to return. She hoped at least one of them came back tonight.

Jimmy slammed the door shut and woke Melonie up in the process. He couldn't find Kim anywhere. This wasn't good. She wasn't at any of her friends houses. She wasn't at her mother's. he looked all over the place for hours. He didn't know anywhere else he could look for her. He would just have to wait for her to come home on her own. He wasn't too sure that she was coming back though.

"Did you find her?" Melonie asked hopeful. Jimmy looked frustrated. She didn't know if that meant he talked to her or couldn't find her. She hoped Kim was okay.

"No. I looked everywhere. I went to her friend's houses and her mother's. I even checked all the bars. She was nowhere," Jimmy replied. He shook his head and went back to the room he shared with Kim. He wanted her back. He wanted to make everything okay again. He locked his door and crawled into bed. He had a feeling tomorrow was going to be an excruciatingly long day.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Kim woke up to the sound of a door opening. She was shocked to see Bosco walking in with a tray of food. Bosco set the tray down and sat next to her. He knew she was hurt over what Jimmy did. He wanted to try and cheer her up at least a little. He looked up at her. Kim smiled at Bosco. She couldn't believe he actually made her breakfast in bed. He was real sweet. She was glad she ran into Bosco last night. He helped her out a lot.

"Thank you Bosco. This means a lot to me. I'm actually happy you found me last night," Kim said gratefully. Bosco made her feel a lot better. She could see herself talking to him more and them becoming friends.

"It was no problem. I wanted to make sure you were okay and had a place to stay. I know you were upset and hurt. I just couldn't leave you there sitting by yourself," Bosco replied. He didn't like seeing her cry. She looked seconds away from a breakdown last night. He wanted to make sure she would be okay and had a place to stay. She was in a bad state of mind when he found her in front of the bar.

"You're sweet you know that," Kim said gently. She smiled at him again. Bosco was good at getting her to smile. He didn't even have to try.

"Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold," Bosco said seriously. He didn't need the guys at the station finding out about this. He would never live it down. He's worked hard to get his reputation.

"Your secret is safe with me. I promise I won't tell anyone," Kim replied. She laughed when she noticed Bosco blushing. He was so cute when he blushed. They were interrupted when they heard someone knocking on the door. Bosco got up to answer it and was surprised to see Faith standing there.

"Get dressed. We have to go find someone," Faith said. She pushed her way into Bosco's apartment and saw him look at his watch. They had to look for Kim. Jimmy came to her worried and near tears. She just had to help him find her. She felt bad for Jimmy. He was so worried about his wife.

"Who exactly are we looking for?" Bosco asked. This had better be important. He was tired and he was having fun spending time with Kim. He loved making her laugh and smile.

"We have to look for Kim. Jimmy is worried about her. He said he couldn't find her anywhere and she didn't come home last night. I told him we'd go look for her," Faith explained. She watched Bosco shake his head. He had a disgusted look on his face which was confusing her.

"Kim's fine. Jimmy can stop the act," Bosco said coldly. Jimmy had no right to try and act worried about Kim. He was the one who caused her to leave. Jimmy slept with her sister and now all of a sudden he was worried about her.

"How do you know she's okay?" Faith asked. There was no way Bosco could know that. She knew he and Jimmy hated each other, but this was Jimmy's wife that was missing. They needed to find her.

"She's here. She walked in on Jimmy sleeping with her sister and she ran out. I found her sitting outside of a bar crying hysterically and I brought her here. She didn't want to go back home last night," Bosco explained. He still felt bad for Kim. He couldn't believe Jimmy was acting all worried now. He didn't care last night when he was sleeping with her sister.

"Please tell me nothing happened between you two," Faith said. She couldn't believe Jimmy slept with Kim's sister. She felt so bad for him when he said he couldn't find her. She hoped Kim was okay. No one deserved this.

"Nothing happened. She slept in my bed and I slept on the couch. All we did was talk," Bosco answered. He looked at Faith. He was telling her the truth. She should know that. He always told her about the girls he slept with even though she didn't want him to.

"I'm sorry for asking. She was just in a bad state of mind last night. I know you're not like that. I guess I'll tell Jimmy there's no need to look for her," Faith said.

"Yeah you do that. I'm going to go check on her and giver her a ride to work," Bosco replied. He closed the door after Faith and went back to Kim.

"That was Faith. Jimmy asked her to help him look for you. He gave her some sob story about how you didn't come home last night and that he was worried about you," Bosco said. He sat back down next to Kim. He still couldn't believe that Jimmy was trying to play the victim.

"I should be leaving though. I have to get to work. Thanks for everything Bosco. It really does mean a lot to me," Kim said softly. She couldn't believe Jimmy was looking for her now. It didn't occur to him to look for her last night after he slept with his sister.

"Do you want a ride? I need to be leaving for work soon to," Bosco asked. He hoped she wanted a ride. He didn't want her to leave yet. He liked having her as company. He knew Faith was going to ask for the rest of the details when he got to work. There wasn't really much to tell her.

"That would be nice. The firehouse is kind of far from here," Kim replied. She did like this side of Bosco. How could no one have known Bosco had a nice side to him? She didn't understand why he didn't want people knowing about it.

Kim got out of Bosco's car and walked into work. She saw Jimmy staring at her. She still wasn't ready to talk to him. The image of him sleeping with her sister was still in her head. It was hard to get out. She didn't want anything to do with him right now. Probably not for the rest of her life.

"Kim where have you been? I was looking all over the place for you. Was that Bosco who dropped you off? What are you doing with Bosco?" Jimmy asked. He followed Kim up to the locker room.

"What were you doing with my sister last night?" Kim shot back. Jimmy had no right to ask her anything. She was the one that should be asking the questions. She already knew all she needed to know. Jimmy obviously didn't care about her as much as she cared about him. She was such a fool for believing Jimmy actually loved her. The only reason he asked to marry her was because of Joey. It sucks that it took her this long to realize it though.

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked nervously. Obviously Kim knew what happened. He was such an idiot. Kim would never forgive him or let this go.

"I'm talking about when you slept with my sister. Yeah I walked in and saw. I guess you were too busy to notice," Kim yelled. She finished changing in record time and stormed down the stairs. She noticed Jimmy was following her.

"Can't you take a hint. I don't want you near me. Just leave me alone. I expect you to be out of my place by ten tonight. I don't care where you go or who you go with. I want you out," Kim screamed. She walked farther away and he was still following her. She looked around trying to find a place to sit.

"Kim just listen to me please. I know I screwed up and I'm sorry. It'll never happen again. I love you," Jimmy pleaded. He followed Kim into the next room.

"No, I won't listen to you. You're the one who slept with my sister and screwed things up, not me. I don't have to do anything. I want you out of my house and out of my life," Kim shot back with tears in her eyes. She rushed out of the firehouse and leaned up against a wall. She didn't want to bring this to work. It all just came out. She composed herself quickly and walked back in ignoring Jimmy. She didn't realize everyone had seen what was going on until now. She just wanted this day to be over with.

"Kim, maybe you should take the day off. I can get someone to fill in for you," Doc suggested. Kim was not in the right state of mind to be working today. She just needed a break and to get some rest.

"NO I'm fine Doc," Kim replied. She didn't want to go home. She wasn't ready to deal with her sister yet.

"Just take the day off and clear your head," Doc told her. He watched her leave. Jimmy was a jerk for doing this to her. She didn't deserve this.

TBC…


End file.
